There When It Matters
by waywardrenegades
Summary: What I believe was going through Sam and Andy's heads during their conversation at the end of 'Heat & Sparks' 2x04. One shot.


**_Author's Note:  
>This is only my second Fan Fiction writing ever. Reviews are always welcome. Good, bad or ugly.<em>**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rookie Blue.**

"Who does that?" Andy said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

Sam pulled his arm through the sleeve of his leather jacket and glanced over at his partner.

"What kind of person actually..." she continued, trailing off.

"What?" Sam asked softly, his eyebrows knitting together as he shrugged his jacket on.

"Okay, so Ron Hannah starts talking details about torching the place, right? And Joey just says, 'Sure, yeah no problem buddy. Give me 10K and I'll light the fuse for you'."

Sam pulled his duffle bag from the locker in front of him and sat down heavily on the bench, forcing himself to keep his eyes trained on the floor as he leaned over.

"Well, it's illegal - but he didn't know Ron was gonna kill himself."

Andy sat down on the next bench and stared at her former TO, "Yeah but if the guy's your friend, you think he'd give him some time to think it over," she said, pulling her legs up onto the bench in front of her and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I mean, you don't have to light the freaking match."

Sam leaned back and slapped his palms down onto his thighs, finally turning his head to look at her.

Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves, light glistening off the strands, indicating she'd had a shower to wash the soot and the whole day off of her. She looked clean, refreshed, but still exhausted. It physically hurt him to look at her, his dark eyes traveling down from his face to the shining engagement ring on her left hand.

He tore his gaze from her and took a deep breath, "Time and space, McNally. You said it yourself, none of us are experts."

"Well, except you," she said smiling. "Time and space and you're a bona fide savant."

Sam paused and turned his head, a smile spreading across his handsome face as he spoke softly, his husky voice sending shivers down Andy's spine.

"I'm there when it matters."

Andy smiled, watching as Sam stood and closed his locker door, hoisting the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder. He took a step to leave, pausing next to her as though he still had something to say.

She looked up at him to see him open and quickly close his mouth, as if he'd changed his mind, and continue to walk out of the locker room.

"Sam," she said quickly. She could already feel herself start to slip away, as if she was only completely there when Sam was around. She just wanted to hold onto that feeling for a few more minutes.

Sam spun around quickly, his duffle bag swinging from his shoulder into his hand, "What?" he said a little too sharply. "You need a ride?"

"Nope. No I don't. Thank you," she rang her hands together, mentally kicking herself for not coming up with something better to keep him there just a little while longer.

"Okie doke," he said, his gaze lingering on her turned back for a split second before walking out the door.

Andy sat on the bench long after she heard the locker room door click shut with Sam's departure.

Something was holding her back. A feeling she couldn't explain.

It was almost as though she couldn't leave the place where she'd first seen him, first spoken to him. The place where they'd shared numerous encounters since.

Whether she was physically unable, or just unwilling to get up and walk out of the locker room wasn't clear but there was some force rooting her to her spot.

She raked her hands through her damp brunette hair, feeling a lock get caught on the diamond of her engagement ring, tucking on her head gently.

A stab of guilt shot through her. Nothing had happened with Sam - nothing had happened for a long time with them - but she still felt guilty, as though she was about to be caught doing something wrong.

She knew, deep down, that no matter how hard she tried to suppress the feelings she had for her former training officer, they would always be there, in the back of her mind. They were already causing her to doubt herself, her decisions, her future with Luke.

Luke.

He hadn't even made an effort to leave court today. She had been trapped in an unstable building and her fiance hadn't been there. Sam had.

Sam was always there, no matter what. He'd always been there for her, backing her up, protecting her, putting her first.

He was right, he was there when it mattered. Always.


End file.
